totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:W tym domu tylko ja zasługuję na szacunek/@comment-5235032-20191231202226
Well... Ponad rok oczekiwania na kolejne przygody, ale już po pierwszych linijkach czułem, że powrócił ten znakomity klimat! To będzie chyba mój pierwszy komentarz w trakcie trwania tego sezonu, a więc zaczynajmy. Ogólnie z klimatem tego reality-show nigdy nie miałem, za wiele wspólnego i nie oglądam tego. Na pewno nie żałuje, że oglądam. Żałowałbym, gdybym nie czytał. Podziwiam to jak prowadzisz każdą postać z osobna i każda ma swój inny oryginalny wyraz. No może poza dwoma kopiami siebie, które uznają się za całkiem inne? :D Jak w każdej fikcji mamy swoich faworytów i antyfaworytów. Moimi zdecydowanymi są: - Klein - dołączył później do rozgrywki wraz z Samantą ale jest bardzo unikalną osobą. Fajne jest to, że nie jest tak typowo ostro prowadzony jak był chociażby w fikcjach online. Super jest wyważony i u Ciebie zyskałem o wiele większą frajdę z czytania tej postaci. Scenka z Brianem była naprawdę smutna. W tym momencie nie chciałbym by odpadł! - Brian - moja sympatia do tej postaci już od dawna jest powielana w wielu fickach. Oryginalny charakter i podejście do życia tej postaci, a w zasadzie czystości tworzy z niego niesamowitego maniaka. Współczuję mu kary, dodatkowo sytuacja z Kleinem... Biedactwo ile musiało dzisiaj przejść. :< Wyjdzie z tego silniejszy. - Stiles - wcale nie dlatego, że dzięki niemu Junior jest bezpieczny, a wcale. Jakiś sojusznik zawsze się przyda, a on wygląda na takiego spoko gościa. Sądzę, że ten sojusz może bardzo pomóc mojemu sportowcowi, a takie postaci zawsze wspieram. c: - Muriel - to już dział neutralnych. I osobiście nie widzę jakoś, by miała to wygrać. Chodzi, gotuje, sprząta. Ponarzeka na młodych i kogoś opieprzy. O ile wiele postaci ma kilka ścieżek rozwoju sam tutaj jakiejś oryginalnej zmiany i potencjału nie widzę. Miła atrakcja w domu i raczej ktoś skapnie się, by się jej pozbyć. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ciekawie ją prowadzisz. ^^ - Celestia&Chloe - umiejscowie w dziale neutralnych, gdyż do każdej z bliźniaczek mam odmienny stosunek. Pierwszej nie lubię, właśnie za zbyt dużą izolację i tą taką niedostępność. Chociaż Vince chyba ten mur w pewien sposób skruszył, ale odpuścił... Natomiast Chloe jest sympatyczna i o wiele większy potencjał w programie raczej by miała sama... Przypuszczam również, że Celestia z takim charakterem sama już dawno by wyleciała... - Vince - Vince to Vince. Tu raczej nie ma czego komentować. :D - LaTeesha/Ce'Brie/Nicki/Samatha - pewnie druga i czwarta pani by się obraziła, że wylądowały razem w jednym sosie... Dział kategorii postaci, których zazwyczaj nie lubię. Po prostu nie są to typy charakterków, które preferuję. Jednakże, jak o nich piszesz oraz nimi posługujesz zasługuje na ogromny szacunek. Mnie się czyta je bardzo dobrze oraz tworzone z nimi sytuację często bawią, bądź irytują. Spodziewam się, że 1/2 na pewno z nich zajdą daleko i nie będzie to żadne zaskoczenie. Są bardzo wyraźne i dobrze prowadzone, po prostu mimo bycia często irytującymi czy nawet niektóre głupiutkimi, idealnie pasują do klimatu BB. - Junior - nie oceniam swoich postaci pod kątem faworyzowania. Powiem tyle, że bardzo podoba mi się jak go prowadzisz. <3 Dobrze go wyczułeś, nie żałuję, że go tu zostawiłem. <3 Co do samego odcinka, bardzo in plus. Zadania była fajne, kolejne intrygująca wątki fabularne. Chociaż zadania od byłych zawodników były boskie. Worki na śmieci zamiast ubrań oraz brak mowy najlepsze xD No i Briana mi było mimo wszystko szkoda, ale może troche zahartuje się do życia? :D Liczę, że będziemy częściej widywać odcinki, bo aktualnie to jeden z moich dwóch najbardziej ulubionych ficków, z dużym potencjałem na pierwsze miejsce. <3 Powodzenia! :D